Wenn Schlangen Lieben
by Kabuki-Demon
Summary: Es gibt neben der Soma Familie noch eine andere Familie die mit dem Zodiac-Fluch behaftet ist, jedoch pflegen die Familien ein gutes Verhältnis miteinander obgleich sie durch große Distanz getrennt sind. Aya erzählt eine Geschichte.
1. Miu

**Miu**

Shigure saß im Wohnzimmer und las gerade die Zeitung als sich die Tür öffnete und Yuki eintrat. Er wirkte aufgebracht. Shigure blickte von seiner Zeitung auf. „Was ist Yuki?", fragte Shigure verwundert. „Wieso ist sie hier?", sagte Yuki, die Luft um ihn schien zu schwirren. Etwas wirklich Schreckliches muss geschehen sein. „Miu ist hier!", sagte Yuki anklagend. Kyo, der auf der Terrasse gesessen war, riss die Tür auf. „Miu?!", brüllte er. Er schien genauso entsetzt. „Sie ist schon da?", sagte Shigure und stand auf, einen unschuldigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er ging nach draußen zur Tür und ließ die beiden Teenager stehen. Kurz darauf vernahm man im ganzen Haus ein lautes Lachen. Ein Lachen, das auch Toru aus der Küche zog. Neugierig ging sie den Gang entlang und sah wie Shigure die Tür öffnete. „Hi Shigure.", hörte sie eine mystische sanfte Frauenstimme sagen. „Miu, du wirst von mal zu mal attraktiver.", sagte Shigure. „Und du von mal zu mal älter.", erwiderte sie spöttisch. Shigure trat zur Seite und eine junge Frau trat ein. Langes blauschwarzes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern und bildete einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu ihrer schneeweißen Haut. Ihr Gesicht war das einer klassischen Schönheit mit hohen Wangenknochen und einer schmalen Nase. Sinnlich geschwungene rote Lippen waren zu einem schelmischen Grinsen verzogen. Doch ihre Augen, sie waren das unglaublichste. Sie waren von einem intensiv leuchtendem rot, der Farbe frischen Blutes nicht unähnlich. Die junge Frau blickte zu Toru herüber und lächelte freundlich. „Toru Honda. Die Prinzessin des Hauses.", sagte sie und ging auf Toru zu, streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Schüchtern reichte ihr Toru die Hand. Die Frau war größer als sie, etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als Shigure und hatte einen traumhaften Körper. „Ich bin Miu Soma. Ich stamme aus einer entfernt verwandte Zweigfamilie von Shigure.", sagte sie. „Und jetzt wohnt sie hier!", sagte Shigure freudig. „WAS?!", kam es erschrocken aus dem Wohnzimmer und Kyo und Yuki kamen in den Gang. „Yuki, Kyo. Ihr seid ja so groß geworden!", sagte Miu und ging zu den beiden herüber kniff jedem in die Wange. „Lass das!", fauchte Kyo, woraufhin Miu nur lachen musste. „Armer kleiner Kyonkichi.", sagte sie und kniff Kyo noch ein bisschen mehr in die Wange. „Hast du es den armen Kleinen etwa nicht erzählt, Gure-San?", sagte sie lachend, noch immer Kyo in die Wange kneifend. Sie war eindeutig kein ruhiger Mensch, müsste man sie mit einem der Somas vergleichen war sie wohl am ehesten Shigure ähnlich. „Ich wollte sie überraschen, verzeih mir!", erwiderte Shigure theatralisch, bevor die beiden zu lachen begannen und nach oben gingen.

Ayame war nun schon seit drei Tagen hier und er und Shigure schienen sich bestens zu amüsieren. Miu hingegen war zu einem Besuch ins Haupthaus der Somas gefahren und hatte keine Nachricht hinterlassen, wann sie wiederkommen würde. Gerade saßen Shigure mit Ayame im Wohnzimmer und betrachtete alte Fotos als Yuki, Kyo und Toru nach Hause kamen. „Ah, ihr seid direkt von der Schule heimgekommen um mich zu sehen.", stellte Ayame begeistert fest und ließ sein Ayame-typisches Lachen hören. Yuki sah genervt zu Shigure hinüber, wann würde sein älterer Bruder endlich wieder gehen, reichte es denn nicht, dass er ihnen einen Tag auf die Nerven ging? „Was ist das schon wieder für ein Lärm?", kam plötzlich Mius rauchige Stimme von der Tür. Ayame riss den Kopf herum und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier bist Miu-mi!", sagte Ayame schmunzelnd. „Aya!", kam es von Miu erfreut und sie hüpfte an den Teenagern vorbei in Ayame ausgebreitete Arme. Als sich die beiden Erwachsenen umarmten sah man wie Ayame glücklich die Augen schloss.

Toru blickte zu Kyo herüber, der die beiden mit gesträubten Nackenhaaren betrachtete, Yuki hingegen verbarg peinlich berührt das Gesicht in den Händen. Langsam lösten die beiden Erwachsenen ihre Umarmung. Die beiden blickten sich lächelnd an, bevor sie sich endgültig voneinander lösten. Toru blickte immer noch leicht benommen auf die seltsame Versammlung, ratlos, verwirrt. „Aya und Miu stehen sich sehr nahe.", erklärte Shigure mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass du wieder in Japan bist?", sagte Ayame anklagend zu Miu. „Ich bin erst seit vier Tagen hier und bin erst heute Nacht vom Haupthaus zurückgekommen.", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Du hast es mir also vorenthalten die heutige Nacht bei meiner einzigen geliebten Miu zu schlafen?", fragte Ayame tadelnd. „Aya, du weißt wir hätten die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen…und die Wände hier sind so dünn.", erwiderte Miu mit verführerischem Grinsen. „Willst du etwa den anderen unsere Liebe vorenthalten?", sagte Aya schmeichelnd und drehte Mius Kopf sanft zu sich, blickte ihr mit seinen unglaublichen Augen in ihre viel unglaublicheren Augen. „Wie könnte ich?", erwiderte sie grinsend, bevor Aya sanft seine Lippen auf ihre legte, den zuerst verhaltenen Kuss leidenschaftlich, feurig werden ließ. Toru fiel die Kinnlade herunten, sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass sich die beiden so nahe standen. „Müsst ihr das jedes Mal machen?", sagte Kyo mit leicht angewiderter Stimme. „Ein Mann muss sein sexuelles Verlangen stillen, Kyonkichi.", sagte Ayame im Ton seiner zahlreichen Belehrungen was jegliche Art von sexuellen Belanglosigkeiten anging. „Nenn mich nicht so!", sagte Kyo wütend. „Wie soll er dich nicht nennen? Kyonkichi?", hakte Miu schmunzelnd nach. Kyo fauchte die beiden wütend an. „Sei doch nicht so empfindlich, Kyonkichi.", sagte Shigure und die drei Erwachsenen lachten erneut.

Toru blickte noch immer verwirrt auf das ganze Geschehen. Sie verstand es nicht, wieso konnte eine Frau, die nicht ein Teil des Tierkreises war ein Mitglied des Tierkreises berühren ohne dass sich dieses sofort in seine Tiererscheinung verwandelte. Sie wollte aus Höflichkeit nicht fragen, doch sie war zu neugierig. „Wieso…verwandelt sich Ayame nicht?", fragte sie schließlich. Kyo wirkte als hätte ihn ein Stein erschlagen, Yuki hingegen eher als würde gerade die Welt untergehen. „Ah, ich dachte du würdest das fragen! Komm setzt dich Toru ich werde es dir erzählen.", sagte Miu und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Toru setzte sich gehorsam, während die beiden anderen Teenager noch immer im Zimmer standen. „Na los setzte euch, Zeit dass du etwas über deinen Bruder lernst, Yuki!", sagte Ayama befehlerisch. „Ich kenne dich Geschichte.", sagte Yuki finster. „Dann hörst du sie dir eben noch einmal an, oder willst du Toru allein mit Shigure und mir lassen?", sagte Ayama mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen. Yuki setzte sich. Kyo hingegen rutscht an der Wand herunter und blieb dort sitzen.


	2. Schlangenherrschaft

_Schlangenherrschaft_

_Es war mitten im Schuljahr der dritten Klasse der Junior Highschool als Ayame, Shigure und Hatori lachend das Klassenzimmer betraten. Sie verstummten für einen Moment als sie die große Traube von Mädchen um einen Tisch sahen, gingen dann aber sich nicht weiter darum kümmernd zu ihren Plätzen im hinteren Bereich des Klassenzimmers. Kurz darauf betrat die Klassenlehrerin den Raum und der Trubel verflüchtigte sich. Ayame blickte neugierig nach vorne und stellte fest, dass eine neue Schülerin dort saß. Er betrachtete sie argwöhnisch, ließ seinen Blick von unten nach oben gleiten. Ihr Körper zeigte bereits erste weibliche Formen und sie hatte die langen Beine elegant überschlagen, während sie eine Haarsträhne immer wieder um den Finger wickelte. Sie sah hübsch aus, sie entsprang ganz dem japanischen Schönheitsideal. Blasse Haut, hübsch geschwungene Lippen. Doch als Ayas Blick an ihren Augen hängen blieb blinzelte er erstaunt. Ihre Iris war rot, blutrot. „Hey Aya, wenn du sie noch auffälliger anstarrst wird sie noch rot.", sagte Shigure spöttisch. Das Mädchen drehte kurz den Kopf herum und musterte die drei kurz, musterte sich mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Doch nur einen Moment lang, dann drehte sie sich wieder herum. „Seid ihr da hinten jetzt mal still!", tadelte die Lehrerin die drei Jungen. „Wir sind doch immer still, hübsches Fräulein Lehrerin.", erwiderte Ayame mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „Nun", sagte die Lehrerin nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, „wir haben eine neue Schülerin. Miss Kobori." Das Mädchen erhob sich und ging vor die Klasse, nicht im Geringsten verschüchtert. „Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Miu Kobori.", sagte sie und verneigte sich. Sie schien japanische Sitten zu kennen. Dann setzte sie sich wieder. Ayame konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr Abwenden. Sie war anders als die anderen Mädchen. „Aya, sie ist keine von uns.", warnte Hatori leise. „Ich weiß.", erwiderte Aya und versuchte sich dann auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. _

_Es war eine Mittagspause im Winter. Die meisten Schüler waren draußen um die Sonne zu genießen, doch Ayame und seine beiden Freunde blieben im Klassenzimmer. Aya könnte bei der Kälte Gefahr laufen sich zu verwandeln, war er doch so anfällig. Doch inzwischen waren sie nicht mehr die einzigen, die drinnen blieben, auch das neue Mädchen, Miu blieb mit ihnen im Klassenzimmer. Doch sie wechselten nie ein Wort, genauer gesagt tauschten sie nicht einmal Blicke. Doch heute war es im Klassenzimmer besonders kalt, das Mädchen vorne schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken. Sie las in einem Buch. Shigure und Hatori unterhielten sich leise, während Aya heimlich Miu beobachtete, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt um sich selbst vor der Kälte zu schützen. Doch all das half nichts. Er spürte es geradezu kommen, er spürte es. Plötzlich verwandelte er sich in seine Tiergestalt. Hatori und Shigure tauschten geschockte Blicke. Doch noch größeres Entsetzen machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit, als Miu sich umdrehte und auf die Klamotten am Boden blickte. „Ist Ayame…gegangen?", fragte sie mit ihrer sanften Stimme. „Er…ähh..", suchte Shigure nach einer Ausrede. Hatoris Augen jedoch weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er Aya in seinem Schlangenkörper auf Miu zuschießen sah. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch es war zu spät, Aya war unter der Uniform des Mädchens verschwunden. _

_Shigure und Hatori erwarteten, dass Miu aufschrie, doch sie tat es nicht. Auch Aya schien verwundert und steckte seinen Schlangenkopf aus dem Kragen des Mädchens. „Was für eine niedliche Schlange.", sagte sie und strich Aya vorsichtig über den Kopf. Shigure und Hatori tauschten ungläubige Blicke. „Wir können das erklären, dass ist…", begann Hatori. Doch Miu schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Euer gesprächiger Freund Ayame.", sagte sie. Während sie zu den beiden herüber ging schlängelte sich Aya um ihren Hals und machte es sich dort bequem. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ihr drei aus unserer japanischen Familie stammt.", sagte sie und setzte sich auf einen der Tische überschlug die Beine. „Japanische Familie?", fragte Hatori ungläubig. „Meine Eltern haben mir davon erzählt als wir hierher gezogen sind.", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Dann…weißt du über den Fluch Bescheid?", fragte Shigure ungläubig. „Natürlich, ich bin selbst davon betroffen.", erwiderte sie. „Was bist du dann für ein…?", doch sie wurden unterbrochen, denn plötzlich verwandelte sich Aya zurück. Aya öffnete die Augen und bemerkte, dass er nackt auf Miu lag. Er erwartet, dass sie jeden Moment begann zu schreien, doch sie lachte nur. Aya stand auf, während Miu sich die Hand vor die Augen hielt und aufstand, sich umdrehte und wartet bis er sich angezogen hatte. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um. „Verzeihung.", sagte er und stand etwas betreten neben ihr, selten für Ayame. „Welches Tierkreiszeichen bist du?", fragte er schließlich. Er schien vor Neugier zu platzen. „Ich bin die Schlange.", antwortete sie. Ayame blinzelte. „Hey Aya, jetzt kannst du Schlangenkinder machen.", sagte Shigure spöttisch. „Hunderte! Tausende!", sagte Miu vollkommen übertrieben. „Wir sollten gleich damit anfangen, Aya.", sagte sie und schmiegte sich an Aya. „Bevölkern wir die Welt mit unseren Kindern!", erwiderte Ayame im gleichen Ton. Hatori verbarg verzweifelt das Gesicht in den Händen. Als Ayame und Miu, dann laut auflachten lies er sich verzweifelt auf seinen Stuhl fallen, jetzt waren es drei die ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben würden. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es einen zweiten Zodiac-Zirkel gibt, vor allem nicht in Europa.", sagte Hatori um Ayames Redefluss über eine Schlangenherrschaft zu stoppen. „Meine Familie stammt eigentlich aus Japan ist aber während des zweiten Weltkriegs ausgewandert. Meiner Eltern haben sich allerdings entschlossen wieder hierher zu ziehen. Aber ich denke, dass es nicht mehr als zwei Zirkel gibt, zumindest haben die Nachforschungen in unserer Familie nichts ergeben.", antwortete Miu und setzte sich wieder auf den Tisch. „Und in deiner Familie sind auch alle Tierkreiszeichen vertreten?", hackte Hatori nach. „Weiß unsere Familie denn von eurer?", fragte Hatori. „Ja, mein Vater hat vor etwa einer Woche mit Akitos Eltern gesprochen. Wie auch immer. Was für ein Tier bist du, Hatori?", fragte sie interessiert. „Der Drache.", erwiderte Hatori trocken. „Mehr ein Seepferdchen.", setzte Aya hinterher. „Hm, seltsam. Ich meiner Familie ist der Drache wirklich ein Drache.", sagte Miu nachdenklich. „Und du Shigure? Lass mich raten, der Hund.", sagte Miu und grinste Shigure an. „Da hast du vollkommen richtig geraten, Süße.", erwiderte Shigure und zuckte verführerisch mit den Augenbrauen. „Das klappt bei Mädchen nicht.", erwiderte Miu trocken, bevor sie erneut grinste. „Wie…?", doch Shigure wurde unterbrochen. _

_Die Pausenglocke läutete. Miu sprang vom Tisch und ging vor zu ihrem Tisch, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um, während zahlreiche Schüler ins Klassenzimmer strömten. „Wir können ja heute zusammen nach Hause laufen!", sagte sie lachend und setzte sich dann. Shigure grinste Ayame an und boxte ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Nur ein Wort…Befriedigung.", sagte er zu seinem besten Freund. _


	3. Schlangenliebe

Schlangenliebe

Toru blickte Ayame und Miu gespannt an. „Miu mag zwar nach Außen hin wie das genaue Gegenteil wirken, aber in ihrem Inneren ist sie genauso wie er.", sagte Shigure grinsend. „Sie sind ja auch beide die Schlange.", sagte Toru und blickte hinüber zu Ayame, der liebevoll einen Arm um Miu gelegt hatte. „Beide nervig und laut.", murmelte Kyo. „Beschwer dich nicht immer Kyonkichi und sei glücklich.", erwiderte Miu. „Und…wie seid ihr beiden euch dann…näher gekommen?", fragte Toru verlegen. „Stimmt, das hast du noch nie erzählt.", sagte Yuki plötzlich. Toru lächelte sanft, Yuki schien endlich Interesse für seinen Bruder zu zeigen. „Nun…das war so…", begann Aya.

_Es war der Beginn ihres ersten Schuljahrs auf der High School, als Ayame, Shigure und Hatori gerade die Straße Richtung Schule entlanggingen. Eigentlich hatten sie auf Miu warten wollen, doch sie war nicht an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt gewesen. Vermutlich hatte sie mal wieder verschlafen. Dann plötzlich hörten sie schnelle Schritte hinter ihnen und im nächsten Moment sprang Miu ihnen von hinten in den Rücken, legte ihre Arme um Shigure und Ayas Nacken. „Hey Hatori, hey Shigure, hey Aya.", sagte Miu fröhlich und bedachte letztgenannten mit einem ganz besonders fröhlichem Lächeln. „Wir dachten schon du hättest verschlafen Miu-mi.", sagte Aya. „Ich habe meinen zweiten Schuh nicht gefunden.", erwiderte sie kühl, als wäre es eine alltägliche Sache. „Chaotin.", erwiderte Shigure und die vier Teenager lachten auf und die drei Jungen wuschelten Miu durch die Haare. „Wie war Europa?", fragte Hatori, da sonst niemand etwas zu sagen hatte. „Langweilig, wie immer. Ich bin froh, dass wieder Schule ist. Ich hab euch soooo vermisst.", sagte Miu noch immer in bester Laune. „Und eines Tages heiratest du uns alle. Oder nur mich.", sagte Shigure grinsend und legte einen Arm um Miu. „Gure-san, wir wissen doch alle, dass Miu mich am allermeisten liebt, aber auch wenn wir gemeinsam tausende von Kindern haben werden, dürft ihr hin und wieder auch mit ihr schlafen.", sagte Aya. „Aya!", sagte Miu und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. Shigure und Aya zeigte sich die erhobenen Daumen und lachten, als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten. Sie nahmen schließlich die hinteren Plätze im Klassenzimmer ein und es war zunächst für Ruhe gesorgt._

_Das erste Schuljahr begann ruhig und schließlich wurde Ayame zum Schulsprecher gewählt, was vermutlich durch seine überzeugende endlos lange Rede erzwungen wurde. _

_Gerade verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander um alle nach Hause zu gehen, als Aya einen Moment zögerte. Shigure grinste Hatori an und bedeutete ihm loszugehen. Miu sah den beiden einen Moment hinterher bevor sie sich Aya zuwandte. „Ich muss dir etwas mitteilen Miu, das von unglaublich großer Wichtigkeit…", begann Aya und wollte zu einer seiner berühmten Reden ausholen, als Miu ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Erzähl es mir, wenn wir heute Nachmittag miteinander ausgehen.", sagte Miu und lächelte ihr unwiderstehliches Lächeln. „O…okay.", antwortete Aya. Miu war schon immer die einzige gewesen, die es schaffte ihn zu verblüffen. „Hol mich um vier bei mir ab.", sagte sie und drehte sich um, als Aya nickte und rannte zur Haustür. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte ihm zum Abschied und ging dann ins Haus. So eine kleine süße Schlange, dachte Aya. _

„Wie süß! War das deine erste Verabredung Miu?", fragte Toru ganz aufgekratzt. Natürlich interessierte sie das. Vor allem, weil Miu so mutig war und selbst gefragt hatte. „Natürlich war es das. Ich habe jede Bitte von anderen Jungen abgelehnt, aber Aya dieser Dummkopf hat nicht verstanden, dass ich mit ihm ausgehen möchte. Also habe ich gedacht, ich nehme das selbst in die Hand. Schließlich findet man nicht überall so einen wunderbaren Schlangenmann.", sagte sie und lächelte Aya liebevoll zu. „Ich war schon immer vorbestimmt, dass du dich in mich verliebst!", sagte Aya übertrieben. „Und wie war eure Verabredung dann?", fragte Toru wissbegierig.

_Aya stand pünktlich um vier vor Mius Tür. Er atmete durch, irgendwie war er doch nervös. Gerade wollte er die Hand heben um anzuklopfen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Miu ihm um den Hals fiel. „Miu…hallo.", sagte Aya überrascht und erwiderte etwas zaghaft die Umarmung. „Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie wie immer lachend. „Ich dachte vielleicht in den Zoo.", erwiderte Aya. „Auja!", erwiderte Miu und zog ihn an der Hand mit. „Hoffentlich gibt es Löwenbabies!", sagte sie zu Aya als sie Richtung Zoo gingen. _

„Miu hat der Zoo wirklich gefallen. Sie liebt Tier…und mich natürlich.", sagte Aya grinsend. „Die Tierbabies waren so süß, ich liebe Babies. Sie sind so knuffig und süß und die Babyaugen…", redete Miu euphorisch los. „Dann sollten wir auch welche machen.", unterbrach Aya. Kyo saß in der Ecke und beim Gedanken an kleine Mius und kleine Ayas stellten sich ihm alle Haare am Körper ab. „Alles in Ordnung, Kyonkichi?", fragte Aya. „Nenn mich nicht so!", fauchte Kyo wütend und sprang auf, ballte die Fäuste. „Beruhig dich Kyonkichi.", erwiderte Aya beschwichtigend.

_Sie waren auf dem Heimweg und Aya hielt nun schon den ganzen Weg über ihre Hand und es schien ihr zu gefallen. Doch plötzlich blieb sie stehen. „Miu…?", begann er. „Aya, ich hatte gerade eine ziemlich verrückte Idee.", begann sie und grinste. Sie blickte über einen Zaun in ein Schwimmbad. „Miu…du bist so verrückt.", sagte Aya grinsend. „Na komm schon hilf mir.", sagte sie und ging zu dem Zaun. Er machte eine Räuberleiter und half ihr über den Zaun. Oh. Erdbeerunterhöschen. Er verspürte leichten Schwindel. _

„Wir wollen das nicht wissen!", fauchte Kyo. „Das ist essenziell zu wissen, was für eine Unterwäsche sie getragen hat. Auf dem BH waren übrigens Melonen.", sagte Aya. „Nein ist es nicht!", widersprach Kyo wichtig. „Kyonkichi, die Unterwäsche einer Frau ist sehr wichtig…", begann Aya wieder eine seiner endlosen Reden.

_Aya sprang hinter Miu über den Zaun und folgte ihr dann zu dem Schwimmbecken. Fasziniert sah er ihr zu, wie sie rasch ihre Klamotten bis zur Unterwäsche ablegte und dann ins Wasser sprang. Er selbst zögerte einen Moment. „Na komm, du Angstschlange.", sagte sie neckend. Er zog ebenfalls seine Klamotten aus und folgte ihr ins Wasser._

_Es war wirklich lustig, was sie da taten. Soviel Spaß hatte er selten gehabt. Sie taten einmal etwas, das ganz normale Teenager taten, brachen aus ihrem strengen Elternhaus aus. _

_Als sie wieder aus dem Wasser gingen und ihre Klamotten anzogen setzten sie sich unter einen der blühenden Kirschbäume. Sie schwiegen einen Moment bis Aya bemerkte, dass Miu kalt zu sein schien. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte er lächelnd. „Ein bisschen.", erwiderte sie. Lächelnd nahm er sie in den Arm und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie lächelte ihn an und ihre Lippen kamen sich langsam näher, doch plötzlich, eine Rauchwolke. Miu hatte sich verwandelt. Es war ihr also doch zu kalt gewesen! Was für eine niedliche Schlange, dachte er, ganz schwarz und mit roten Äuglein und mit einer blauen Schwanzspitze. Aya, selbst eine Schlange, wusste was zu tun war und wickelte sie in ihre Klamotten ein, wartete, dass sie sich zurückverwandelte. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie verwandelte sich zurück. Und Aya konnte tatsächlich einen kurzen Blick auf ihren atemberaubenden nackten Körper werfen. Es kostete ihn viel Überwindung wegzusehen und ihr es zu ermöglichen sich anzuziehen. „Gehen wir, Aya?", fragte sie nach einem Moment und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Dieses Mädchen, sie war so gar nicht wie die anderen Mädchen, sie war so perfekt für ihn._

_Sie machten sich auf den Heimweg und schließlich standen sie vor Mius Haustür. „Es war schön mit dir…", begann Aya und grinste sie an, „vor allem als du nackt vor mir gestanden bist." Sie lachte. „Aya du Perversling!", sagte sie und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. Er nahm jedoch ihre Hand in seine. „Wir sollten wieder miteinander ausgehen.", sagte er sanft. „Willst du vielleicht mein Schlangenfreund sein?", fragte sie mit einer unheimlich einschmeichelnden Samtstimme. Wie konnte er da nur nein sagen. „Nur wenn du meine Freundin bist.", erwidert er grinsend. Sie lächelt und nickte dann. Er erwiderte ihr lächeln und sah ihr in ihre hübschen roten Augen. Sie beugte sich ihm langsam entgegen und er schloss die Augen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Einen Moment nur sanft, dann spürte er ihre Zunge, die um Einlass bat. Aufgeregt öffnete er leicht den Mund und als ihre Zunge dann seine anstupste, begann er den Kuss erst zögerlich, dann leidenschaftlicher zu erwidern. Er spürte wie sich ihre eine Hand an seine Wange schmiegte und die andere in seine Haare fuhr. Er zog sie enger an sich und nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander. „Bis morgen mein liebster Schlangenfreund.", sagte sie lächelnd. „Schlaf gut, meine Schlangenprinzessin.", erwiderte er und strich ihr über die Wange. Sie küsste ihn noch einmal kurz auf die Wange und dann rannte sie zur Haustür hoch und ging ins Haus. _

„Und seitdem sind wir glücklich zusammen. Und Mius Hintern hat sich kein bisschen verändert, genauso knackig wie damals.", sagte Aya grinsend und legte seine Hand an den soeben erwähnten. „Was für eine süße Geschichte!!! Und ihr seid so süß zusammen! Das ist so romantisch!!", erfreute sich Toru. „Die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende!", erwiderte Aya frohlockend, während Kyo in einer Ecke zu einem kleinen unbedeutenden Haufen Elend wurde. Das Yuki schon längst beschämt das Gesicht verdeckte ist nicht erwähnenswert.


	4. Ein Tag um Geschichten zu erzählen

Ein Tag um Geschichten zu erzählen

„Es verging ungefähr ein halbes Jahr und Aya und Miu waren immer noch zusammen. Sie waren das vieldiskutierte Traumpaar der Schule. Nun kam aber das lang erwartete Erlebnis, auf das der gesamte Jahrgang gewartet hat. Der Schulausflug. Natürlich haben ich und die anderen das sehr geschickt genutzt. Wir haben einen kleinen Abstecher ins Rotlichtmilieu gemacht.", erzählte Shigure und fuchtelte dann wild mit den Armen. „Das war damals ganz normal.", erklärte er als Toru, Kyo und Yuki sich deutlich geschockt zeigten, „Naja. Miu und Aya hatten allerdings auch etwas vor." Shigure grinste und auf Ayas Gesicht erschien ein träumerischer Ausdruck.

_Sie waren endlich alleine. Die anderen waren nach draußen entwischt um ihre eigenen kleinen Liebesabenteuer zu erleben und Ayame saß nun neben Miu auf dem Bett. Beide wollten es, aber sie trauten sich irgendwie nicht. Nun, es war für beide das erste Mal. Miu atmete einmal tief durch, dann drehte sie sich zu Aya und lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich, mein Schlängelchen.", sagte sie liebevoll bevor sie ihn küsste. Er erwiderte erst schüchtern den Kuss, dann ließ er sich zurück auf das Bett fallen und zog sie mit sich. Langsam begann sie seine Jacke zu offnen._

„Wir wollen das nicht hören!!", fauchte Kyo. „Kyonkichi, das ist wichtig für deine sexuelle Bildung. Ich bin ein Musterbeispiel dafür. Du solltest mir aufmerksam lauschen und nicht unterbrechen!", sagte Aya in seinem belehrenden Ton. „Aya, mein Liebling, lass es doch aus, ansonsten kommt Kyonkichi noch auf dumme Gedanken und schleicht zu Toru ins Bett.", sagte Miu grinsen. „Das würde ich niemals tun!!!", fauchte Kyo wütend.

_Sie langen aneinandergekuschelt unter der Decke. Sie hatten es wirklich getan. Jetzt waren sie wirklich ein richtiges echtes Liebespaar. Und es war so wunderschön gewesen. Sicher würden sie es bald wieder tun. „Aya, ich liebe dich wirklich sehr.", sagte Miu und kuschelte sich noch mehr an den Weißhaarigen. „Ich liebe dich mehr als du mich liebst und wenn du mir widersprichst bring ich dich mit meiner Schlange zum schweigen!", sagte Aya grinsend. Miu lachte nur und küsste ihn erneut._

„Und seitdem sind Miu und ich glücklich und sexuell immer befriedigt!", verkündete Ayame enthusiastisch. Miu lachte. „Außer in der Zeit in der ich in Europa oder Amerika bin.", sagte sie lachend. „Wieso bist du eigentlich so oft dort?", fragte Toru nun wieder mit mehr Interesse und scheinbar froh, dass sie das Thema wechselten. „Naja, Miu ist ziemlich talentiert was Mode angeht. Sie ist so kreativ und sie kann sich so gut durchsetzten.", sagte Aya grinsend. Sie passten wirklich gut zusammen, sie teilten zweifellos zahllose Interessen. „Ich wollte schon in der Oberstufe unbedingt nach Europa oder Amerika um Mode zu entwerfen und habe es dann auch wirklich gemacht. Ich hatte ein Stipendium an einer der führenden Universitäten für Mode in Amerika.", erklärte Miu. „Aber bevor Miu nach Europa gegangen ist, habe ich ihn natürlich noch ein Versprechen abgenommen.", sagte Aya grinsend.

_Es war der letzte Tag den sie gemeinsam verbringen würden bevor Miu für zunächst ein Jahr nach Europa gehen würde und für die ganze Zeit Aya nicht sehen würde. Er würde sie schrecklich vermissen und daher hatte er für den heutigen Tag einen besonderen Plan ausgeheckt. Er war zunächst mit ihr Essen gegangen und danach ein paar Tage zuvor war er bei Akito gewesen um die Zustimmung für sein Vorhaben einzuholen. Dann war er zu Mius Familie gegangen und hatte dort sein Anliegen vorgetragen, welchem dort begeistert zugestimmt wurde. Jetzt musste nur noch Miu zustimmen. Und gerade jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt. Sie saß neben ihm auf einer Bank und lächelte glücklich über kleine Schwanenbabys. „Miu?", fragte er und dreht sie zu ihr. Sie wandte sich im zu. „Ja, Aya?", fragte sie und lächelte. „Bevor du nach Europa gehst möchte ich dir ein Versprechen abnehmen meine Liebste.", sagte er und griff in seine Tasche. „Kommt darauf an, an was für eine Art von Versprechen du gedacht hast, mein geliebtes Schlänglein.", sagte sie und lächelte. Er wusste, dass sie jung waren. Gerade einmal achtzehn Jahre alt. Aber trotzdem. „Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst mit mir einen Erotikshop aufzumachen, wenn du aus Europa zurück bist.", begann er. Miu blickte ihn verwundert an und wollte beginnen zu sprechen. Doch er gebot ihr Einhalt. „Und ich möchte, dass du mich heiratest bevor du siebenundzwanzig bist.", sagte er und lächelte charmant, öffnete die kleine Schatulle mit dem grazilen silbernen Ring in den zwei sich umschlingende Schlangen eingearbeitet waren. Eine mit winzigen Smaragdaugen, eine mit winzigen Rubinaugen. Aya blickte Miu, deren Lächeln immer breiter wurde gespannt an. Dann plötzlich fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Oh Aya! Natürlich heirate ich dich bevor ich siebenundzwanzig bin! Und natürlich mache ich mit dir einen Erotikshop auf! Ich liebe dich so sehr! Oh Aya!", sagte sie glücklich und bedeckte ihn mit Küssen. _

„Ich bin noch immer sehr traurig. Jetzt ist das einzige Mädchen, dass ich je geliebt habe vom Markt.", sagte Shigure theatralisch. „Du hast doch noch Aya.", sagte Miu grinsend. Die beiden lachten, während Toru sich eine Träne wegwischte. „Das ist so rührend.", sagte sie und schniefte. „Du wirst noch viel gerührter sein, wenn wir dir erzählen, dass wir in zwei Wochen heiraten und sehr hoffen, dass du kommst.", sagte Miu und lächelte das Mädchen an. „Aber natürlich musst du mit Kyonkichi oder Yuki hingehen. Sonst darfst du nicht kommen.", sagte Aya und lachte. Toru wischte sich erneut Tränen aus den Augen, dann stürzte sie auf Miu zu und fiel ihr schluchzend um den Hals. Diese kippte, von der Wucht der Umarmung aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht um und Toru fiel auf Aya. Es gab eine große Wolke und Aya hatte sich in die Schlange verwandelt. „Oh mein Gott es tut mir so Leid!!! Verzeihung!!! Verzeihung!!!", sagte sie panisch. „Keine Panik. Alles ist gut.", sagte Miu und zeigte auf Ayas Schlangengestalt, die sich um ihren Hals gewunden hatte. Was für ein normaler Tag im Hause Soma. Genau der richtige Tag um Geschichten zu erzählen. Genau der richtige Tag um von einer wunderbaren Zukunft zu träumen.


End file.
